A Night Out
by Ishida.Hikari
Summary: While camping on the outskirts of Meltokio, Richter and Emil spend some time together


A Night Out

Authoress: Hikari Ishida

Rating: K+

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of these two WONDERFUL characters. Lol =]

It was a dark night. The sky was dimly lit by the distant stars, and the flame of a burning fire was the only source of light around for miles. In the open field, two travelers sat around the fire on the outskirts of Meltokio, the biggest city on the continent of Tethe'alla. There was a light breeze of wind that blew through the hair of a young blond boy.

"Ah, it's so cold." Emil shivered profusely as he attempted to move closer to the fire.

"Come on Emil, it's not that cold. Be a man." An older male with red hair sat next to the blond boy, cooking a meal for them.

"I-I'm sorry, Richter." The blond slouched down in shame.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you, you do don't have to apologize for _everything_," said Richter sternly.

"Oh, r-right..." The blond looked curiously at the red head and wondered about something. "Say Richter, what are we looking for out here anyways? I mean, Marta has no idea I'm even with you."

Richter stopped stirring the pot and stared at the fire.

"Richter?" Emil had a worried look on his face.

"I'm out here looking for something I lost. It was very dear to me, something I can't explain to a child like you."

"I-I, I'm not a child!" said the blond as the shook his hands in a fist at Richter.

"If you say so," said Richter in a rather stuck up tone.

"Please Richter, tell me what you lost." The blond moved closer to the older male, "I want to understand you… the _real_ you." Emil looked up at Richter with his solemn green eyes.

_Aster… why do you look so much like him, Emil…_

Richter gave into Emil's familiar eyes and began to explain himself.

"I lost… my heart…" said the red head sorrowfully.

"Your heart?" asked Emil, "But isn't it right here?"

The blond pointed to Richter's chest.

"_Sigh_… I mean that I lost my will to love…"

"And you set out to find it here?"

"Yeah," Richter continued to stare at the fire.

_I wonder why we came all the way out here...Poor Richter… _

Emil looked down at the fire and observed the glowing embers of the flames, like Richter. He felt bad for Richter and his predicament, so he decided to try and cheer him up.

"I know you'll find love with someone dear to you… I'll help you find them. No matter what," said Emil reassuringly.

Richter looked down at the young boy and smiled softly. "Come on Emil, it's time to eat."

The blond boy rose up from the red head's arm. Richter pulled two bowls out of his traveling bag and gave one to Emil.

"So what did you cook?" asked Emil.

"I know it's something you'll like; a close friend of mine really loved it."

"Great!" the emerald eyed boy smiled widely.

"He he, you're really something else Emil," Richter laughed at how excited Emil was as he pour the soup into his bowl.

"Wow Richter, y-you… you laughed!" Emil was surprised at Richter's gesture.

Richter's face lightly turned red, "I-I'm not always a stiff," he said as he flipped his hair.

"Well that's good to hear."

"Careful Emil, the soup is -"

The blond took a big gulp of the soup.

"…AHHHHH!!!!!"

"…Spicy…"

Emil screamed loudly.

"Here, drink some water…" Richter took Emil's face and forced his mouth open to pour water in it. Unfortunately, he missed… entirely. The water got all over himself and Emil's clothes. Running out of ideas, Richter pulled Emil closer to him and held him in his arms.

"…Stop… squirming…Emil!"

"My mouth… is on FIRE!!" The blond was in a lot of pain.

"Hold on…"

Richter poured water in his mouth and passed into Emil's mouth. With that, the two males locked lips for a few moments. Richter finished pouring the water into Emil's mouth and looked at the young boy's face; he was red in the face.

"T-Thanks, Richter…"

"Are you okay Emil?"

"Uh… Y-yeah," Emil quickly covered his face.

"You sure, you don't look too good…" Richter placed his hand on Emil's forehead.

"I-I, I'm f-fine… It's just…"

"What, what is it?"

Emil looked away from Richter's blue eyes. "Did we just… um, kiss?"

"So what if we did?" questioned Richter.

"I…I kinda…" the emerald eyed boy stuttered.

Richter gazed deeply into Emil's familiar green eyes and leaned forward towards his lips. The younger male slowly closed his eyes, but Richter paused. Emil opened his eyes.

"Richter," said Emil quietly, "you're such a tease…"

The blue eyed male smirked at Emil, "I know."

Richter moved in quickly and kissed the blond boy passionately and laid him down on the ground. The older male stopped and looked at the boy.

"Thank you, Emil" said Richter.

"For what?" he responded as he yawned.

"…For the help."

"…No… problem…." Emil fell asleep soundly on Richter's chest.

_Hm, who would've thought that a kid like him would help me out…_

Richter looked down at the slumbering boy and ran his fingers through Emil's hair.

_Thanks again, Emil…_

Richter stared at the night sky, up at the glistening stars, and fell asleep with the person he loved wrapped within his arms.


End file.
